Kaiba, Dominant
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Toonshipping, because there isn't enough of it out there. Kaiba gets to be the boss for a change, which isn't enough to make you like it unless you are a fan to begin with. Rated for mild yaoi.


No one with any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh was involved in the making of this story -- Unless the characters count, that is.

The door to the hospital room was open. Kaiba went in, glad to find Pegasus alone. There were things he wanted to talk about that would be easier without an audience.

Pegasus lay on his back, his wrists strapped to the upper corners of the bed. His long hair, tangled by contact with the mattress, lay messily around his neck. For once, it did not hide his face. It was completely uncovered, every detail visible. Kaiba studied it for a moment, enjoying the perfect profile, the clear ivory skin -- A pang went through him as he noticed the lines that pain had carved around Pegasus' mouth, the large white bandage where his left eye should have been.

"Pegasus," Kaiba stood at the head of the bed and looked down at him.

Only the flicker of his eyelid showed that he heard.

"I know that you're awake," Kaiba said, "You might as well talk now. I'm not leaving until we do."

"Go away, Kaiba." Pegasus said, not opening his eye.

"Pegasus," Kaiba continued, "Do you know why I've come?"

"Of course," Pegasus flashed him a quick, angry glare, "You wanted to see what a loser looks like." He turned his face resolutely toward the wall and clenched his fists, breathing unevenly.

Kaiba studied him for a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about the first time they had met, about the charming, overbearing AMERICAN-NESS of him, when he had visited him in his office, and given him the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It made him want to throw up to see how close Pegasus had come to destroying himself.

"How could you be so stupid?" he demanded.

Pegasus' body stiffened under the sheet, but he did not turn his head.

"You tried to destroy me -- You hurt my brother -- An innocent kid, Pegasus!"

Still he did not speak.

"Dammit -- Talk to me!" Kaiba shouted, "I want to hear what you have to say -- What could possibly have mattered so much that you would risk everything you had and do so much damage?"

"Are you still here?" Pegasus glanced at him with an almost-convincing look of boredom, "Not done talking yet? -- Let me know when you've finished."

Kaiba found himself gritting his teeth. He wanted to kick something. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to speak. "You said we were friends," he said at last. "You've been saying it ever since we met -- You haven't been acting like it, but -- OK, try being a friend for once, and talk to me."

The look Pegasus gave him was filled with bitterness. "Friends?" he said, "Have we ever been friends? I don't know where I stand with you, Kaiba. You blow hot and cold. One minute you're keeping me at arm's length, and the next you're all intense -- You're so intense -- It's scary, because you want more of me than I can give you.

"All I wanted -- You know what I wanted. It seemed a simple enough favor. Wouldn't have inconvenienced you in any way -- Your shipping department could have taken care of it -- A simple re-routing. What was so hard, Kaiba?

"You talk about me? YOU could have saved both of us so much trouble if you'd just let me buy that console." He continued to glare, his brown eye filled with rage -- Kaiba thought he might have looked intimidating, if he hadn't been so vulnerable, so completely helpless, tied to a hospital bed.

He thought back, tried to remember how it had been, to organize what he wanted to say -- He hadn't expected to be put on the spot, to have to explain his own actions.

"I made myself clear," he said, "And besides, you had that Millennium Eye of yours. -- Didn't you always say that thing gave you the power to read minds? How incomprehensible could I have been to you?

"I said I wanted you. That's all I've ever wanted. And I'm not letting some crazy dream about reincarnation -- Or reanimating corpses, or whatever -- get between us."

Kaiba looked at Pegasus, lying there with that angry expression on his damaged face. He couldn't understand why just the sight of that face still made his heart twist with love.

"I wanted you then, Pegasus," he continued, "I want you now. God knows why -- It's stupid -- It's crazy -- It's worthy of you, it's so dumb! All I know is that I want you. And I intend to have you. All to myself. And I won't share you. Not with anyone alive. Especially not with some fantasy -- With a lunatic vision of a dead girl that you think you can bring to life if you only master enough black magic to do it."

He put his hand under Pegasus' head, lifting it off the mattress, and kissed him, exploring his mouth, tasting its sweetness as he had only done once before -- As he had been waiting to do ever since.

"You're mine." He said, "You're mine because of your feelings for me -- And I know you care, so don't pretend not to --" he kissed him again, delighting in the taste of him in his mouth. "You're mine because I want you -- I shouldn't have let you get away in the first place -- Why do you think I tried so hard to get you to give up that idiotic idea of yours? -- And you're mine because you owe me -- As payment for all the harm you did to me and my brother."

"Oh, Kaiba," Pegasus' voice sounded sad. He looked into Kaiba's eyes, his own brown eye dark with sorrow.

"Don't say 'Kaiba'. -- This time you're going to call me what I wanted you to call me then."

"Seto-kun -- You Japanese and your formality! I swear, a first name means more to you than sex means to us!"

"That's not what you were going to say."

"No," Pegasus took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, um -- Seto-kun. I don't know what made me think I had the right to hurt you -- Or Mokuba -- Especially Mokuba -- I guess everyone must have been right -- I must have been crazy there for a while.

"You're right," he continued, "I do love you -- I knew I did that day at KaibaCorp, when you told me how you felt -- When you were showing me the prototypes for KaibaLand.

"Only I made a promise to Cyndia -- The night before she dies --" his brown eye was wide, and wet with unshed tears as he remembered, "I held her hand, and I told her that -- That someday I'd hold her in my arms again -- And tell her again that I loved her…" he trailed off, breathing raggedly.

Kaiba wanted to pull him close, to kiss him until he drove those goddamn memories out of his eyes. -- He couldn't -- The restraints held him fast.

"Cyndia --" he said bitterly, "It's always Cyndia. You're going to forget her, Pegasus. I'll make you forget her -- It won't be hard, once you're home with me."

"Home with you? I'm not going home with you!"

"Of course you are -- Don't be stupid." He kissed Pegasus again, longer this time. It was nice, knowing that he could not get away. "Why would you want to go back to all those memories on the island?" he asked at last, raising his head. "Oh, I'll let you go back sometime," he continued, "If you still want to -- If you can't get by without that funhouse you've built for yourself. Frankly, I don't think you'll want to." Another kiss. "I'm going with you though. And I'm not letting you keep Cyndia in the bedroom with us."


End file.
